


Darkness is Thicker Than Blood

by twofootwriting



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also he's missing an arm, Angst, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Venom Like Vanitas That Can't Really Talk and Doesn't Remember His Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofootwriting/pseuds/twofootwriting
Summary: Ventus couldn't forget what Vanitas said or what Vanitas had went through either. He couldn't just drop it, but no, he had to silently obsess over the darkness that was one part of him. So long story short, Ventus steals a vessel and accidentally recreates the original monstrosity that once was the empty creature from Ventus risen.(Really short because I wrote the first chapter within an hour based off a bet, but I might do more.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short.  
> Thank you for clicking on this!

Ventus was buried in his own denial. There was no reason for him to be worrying about such a topic but, it just won’t leave him alone. The incident repeated itself in his mind over and over again. There had to be a way to bring Vanitas back. He had to fix this, he had to help him, he couldn’t just let him endlessly sleep. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he could hear Sora’s booming voice from the throne room. Ven smiled as he got up to go see his friend, he would get back to this.  
It had been only three days since Ventus started planning. He’d need to get his hand on some kind of vessel. Or he could make his own. No, no, he could barely cook eggs. The last thing that he would be able to create is a body. There’s no way he could get one willingly from the others with no explanation. He would have to steal one and keep Vanitas hidden till he could get the others to understand. This may seem sudden, but the only way Ventus thought of this was because of Roxas. Roxas was able to become his own person because of the vessel that Ienzo and Even had made. 

Ven shut his journal as he finished up the plan. He slipped the small book into his pocket as he peaked his head outside his bedroom door. Forgot to mention that he was enacting this plan, right now. The only window he would have is during the dead of night. Ven silent;y walked out of his room and towards the throne room. He looked around before stepping out from the hallway. Lucky enough, no one was patrolling the area. Carefully and quietly he snuck through the vastly open room and out of the castle. The stars and the outdoor lamps dimly lit up the courtyard as he summoned his glider. 

The trip to Radiant Garden was quick considering that they were basically a hop, skip, and a jump away from each other. The avoid suspicion he parked his ride right outside the front gates, rather than lading straight on top of his destination. Quickly he made his way to the lab, he wasn’t here to waste time. The hoop he had to jump through was very small, there was no room for mistakes. When he got to the fork of stairs leading to the lab doors he ducked down and crawled up the stairs rather than walk. There was no real explanation for him doing this other than so no one would see his head first. Task one of getting to the lab was over with, the next problem was getting in and getting out was just starting. Ventus decided to abuse his title as keyblade wielder just once, so he could get the lab doors open. Ven chuckled to himself, “This is insane.”

Ven quickly shut the doors behind him and relocked them to gain no suspicion from Aeleus when he gets back to the doors. The lab was dimly lit, much like the courtyard. Unlike the courtyard, the smooth linoleum hallways weren’t as calming. If Sora had told him anything about Ienzo and Even’s studies, it was how much the two worked together with making vessels. With that being said, there had to be some kind of fail experiment stockpile just waiting to be rummaged through. There was a very black and white type of chance of any of the rooms that Ventus was to stumble across being either a scientist’s bedroom or an experiment room. As the corridor came to an end it was time for him to choose, search here or go upstairs. So logically he chose the room with the light on at the end of the hallway. He needed to know who was in there. Ven pushed himself up against the wall before inching closer and closer to the open door to peek inside. The closer he got the more he could hear various sounds coming from the open room. Taking shallow breathes he peaked his head inside the door, only to be met by a pleasant surprise. The noise he had heard was snoring; Ienzo had fallen sleep in his section of the lab. He smiled at his friend before getting back to business. He quickly swept the room looking for anything resembling a vessel. The room was just filled with heartless samples, that bubbled and swirled inside their test tubes. There was a spare room attached to the lab, Ven yet again abused his power to get it open. He then panicked realizing if someone was on the other side he’d be done for. “Might as well open it now,” he whispered pushing the door open. It was as if he had hit the jackpot, there they all were.  
Ventus struggled to carry the replica body out of the labs and out of the room without alerting anyone. At one point he banged the head against the wall, this only made him speed up his escape. He brought the body out of the building and into the night. He had no time to get him and the body to a safe place, so he summoned his glider right then and there. 

Ventus waited a few days before trying anything again. He may be a pure child and a guardian of light, but even the guardians should know how to get away with murder or in this case stealing. He kept the body where any normal person would keep a secret, under his bed. The body itself was a light cream color and missed an arm but that didn’t matter. He got up to make sure his door was locked before dragging the mannequin out from under the bed. He made the thing watch the sunset with him before continuing with his attempts. It wasn’t long before he began experiment number one. Ven held the body close and tried to think of Vanitas and dark subjects. The body had only twitched, as it kept the same look and composition. He pulled away from the body to write that down into his small journal. 

‘Test 1- it moved’

He then scanned the body to see if there was any physical change. The fingertips had turned black. “Are you serious?” he questioned out loud. “I know you’re in there somewhere, and I KNOW I have more darkness than that.” he quickly wrote down his second note before embracing the replica again.

‘Fingers turned black’

“It’s okay to come out,” he comforted the seemingly nonexistent entity. He checked the body again to see that the darkness had not covered the whole hand. “See! There you go.” he continued to encourage this darkness. 

‘Test 2-Hand turned black’

Before starting attempt number two, Ven thought for a second. The creatures Vanitas made were made of negative emotions, right? So the logical thing is that negative emotions could fuel him, right?

'Negative thoughts'

So he would just need to be negative. Ventus used his special talent of thinking himself into a panic attack.

“Your friends hate you.”

“It’s all your fault.”

“You ruined everything.”

He repeated the usual lines before a voice, or rather two voices, spoke up. “You killed me.”  
The voices were monotone and startled Ven causing him to snap his eyes open and throw the body. “You killed me, you did it, you killed me,” The voices continued to chant. The room started to spiral as Ven started to cry. He managed to crawl his way back over to the replica. He held onto it tight as the voices got louder and louder, little did he know they were coming from the very thing he was holding. The voice seemed to dip, as the octave moved up and down. The replica started to shake and sputter in his arms. Quickly as possible, Ven dropped the body and made his way back to his journal to watch and record. The body twisted its limbs into unimaginable positions. Something went wrong, he was about to summon his keyblade before the boy stopped moving. Slowly, two threatening red eyes looked up towards him. They were definitely not human, the eyes stretched from the center of the face to the sides. 

They remained unblinking as they stared at poor Ven. “V...Vanitas?” he hesitated to reach out to the hunched black creature. The thing slowly crept closer to him and into the moonlight for his viewing. The head was that of a flood's, but the body was something completely different. The sludge that started to leak from the creature now started to pool on the floor. The monstrosity made several clicking sounds before it reached it’s one arm towards Ven. The clawed hand met his shaking one. It made a low growl as it looked him over. “V-” it attempted to speak. “Ve-” The second attempt showed more struggle. It looked down dancing its sharp fingers around Ven’s soft ones. “Ve-tus.” it tried again. “Y-you almost got it there,” he encouraged the monster. “Ventus!” it finally managed to say.  
“Ventus Ventus Ventus Ventus-” It started to chant getting closer to him.  
“Hey now! That's my name don’t wear it out.” He said trying not to be terrified of the situation.

“Nae?” 

“No, naMe”

“NAm?” 

It was almost comedic. 

“Do you remember your name?”

“Vanitas Vanitas Vanitas Vanitas Vanitas Vanitas”

“Okay! Okay! Hello Vanitas.”

This was going to be a very, very long process.


	2. The Fresh Fruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas gets talkative, while Ventus figures things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said that it would be nice if I was to continue, but I'm still kinda bad at writing so here's another short baby chapter.

It’s only been about three hours since Ventus has resurrected this creature that he dare call Vanitas and he already wanted to kill it. The thing only spoke in words it's already heard and when excited he spoke fast and repeated phrases. It was sick to say, but he had become an experiment. This was Vanitas and Ventus knew it, but his actions, looks, speech, and functions all interested him. Ven jotted down notes as he continued to talk to Vanitas. “Is there anything you remember from before?” he asked. The question would most likely go unanswered, but it was worth a shot. “Before.” the creature repeated. Ven sighed, he looked around the room to find anything to bring Vanitas back to consciousness, or at least make him a little more human. The only thing he was greeted with was the increasingly growing pile of sludge that came off of Vanitas. Ven started at the substance as he fought off the urge to touch it. He lost that battle. Slowly but surely, he stepped down from his seat next to the window and down towards the bile on the floor. The closer he got to it the more he started to notice the smell. It wasn’t particularly pleasant, but it wasn’t that bad either. It was like walking through a cloud of dust. It was heavy, musky, and strong. He reached down with just one finger and touched the puddle. It felt much like how it smelled, it was a thick and heavy sort of sludge, yet there was no liquid feeling what-so-ever. Vanitas only watched as Ven continued to poke and prod at the darkness. “Memory,” he spoke. “Memory?” he repeated the word back at him. That’s when it hit him. He looked back up towards Vanitas. “Wait, say that again,” he asked kneeling down next to Vanitas. A pointed claw gestured towards the pile. “Memory.”  
Ventus stared back down at the pile. “This is a memory?” he touched the goop again. “No no no no no no” Vanitas chanted moving closer. He tapped what Ven thought was his head then pointed to the pile again. “Memory,” he repeated. This was new. “It makes you remember something?” he questioned. The creature’s unblinking eyes started to look around the room. He obviously wanted to avoid the subject now. He started to look over himself now. He viewed his arms, or should I say arm, he plopped down to look at his legs, and he curled in on himself to try and look at his body. “What do you remember?” Ven asked. “Pain.” was the answer. The only difference was the voice. It started to distort, it sounded natural towards the end, it sounded like him. It sounded like Vanitas and not the garbled mess that usually came out of its mouth. “Pain pain pain pain pain pain” he chanted as he started to curl in on himself. The changed octave and tone with every word. Instead of helping the dark mess on the floor, Ventus ran towards his notebook and wrote everything down. Vanitas stilled and stopped talking, but there was something different about him, the childish actions that he once portrayed were gone. He stood back up and continued to look around the room. "You're remembering your life, aren’t you?”

Halfway through the night, Ventus passed out at one point, the only way he knew this was because he was suddenly somewhere on the floor and it was morning. First thought was to panic. Where was Vanitas? He shot up and looked around the room. The door was closed and the window wasn’t broken so that was a start. “Vanitas?” he whispered. What if he disappeared? What if he just dissipated while he was sleeping? Ven’s thoughts were interrupted as a quiet series of clicking coming from the corner of the room. Which was also conveniently under the bed. Ven approached his bed on his hands and knees. He peered under the bed, at first it seemed to be barren, but a clawed hand reached for his. Two red eyes slowly blinked open. Blinked?  
“You can blink now?” he asked. Vanitas remembered something last night, and with that, something came up, a piece of his humanity. He blinked again and made some seemingly happy chirps. “That’s progress!” Ven smiled. He jumped up excited, he knew he could bring Vanitas back, and he’s going to do it even if it takes him years. Vanitas stood up too, he continued chirping and babbling. “Ven! Breakfast!” a booming voice interrupted their celebration. His eyes widened, he needed to figure out how he was going to keep Vanitas hidden. “Just a minute!” he yelled back. He grabbed the creature by his shoulders. “You need to stay here, okay?” he whispered. “The people I live with, Aqua and Terra, they don’t know about you and they don’t like who you were,” he explained. “So I need you to stay here, okay?” Ven waited for Vanitas to nod before he patted his shoulder and rushed out the door. He was still casually dressed from last night. Vanitas listened to him and stayed in the room, but he didn’t say anything about not exploring the room.  
“Good morning, Ven.” Aqua’s sweet voice echoed from the kitchen. Terra popped his head out from the kitchen before entering the dining room. He smiled as he brought out simple plates of eggs and toast, while Aqua brought out drinks. The three sat down to eat and talked about simple things.  
Vanitas sniffed around the room, he was met with the bookshelf first. He reached his hand up and tried to pull a book out. The book fell to the ground with a thud. He crouched down to observe it. He ran his fingers over the cover. Vanitas’ body started to leak the sludge again. The book made him feel bad. He didn’t know why it did, but the book was bad, all the books were bad. “Pain pain pain pain pain.” he chanted scuttling away from the bookshelf. He was then met with the pothos plant that grew on the other side of Ventus’ room. The plant had grown all the way down the wall and started to take up the corner floor. He moved closer; he immediately knew that the plant was fragile. It was an amazement to him purely. Looking at the plant didn’t hurt him as much as the book did. There was another pothos on the other corner, but it wasn't as long. They meant something to him, plants meant something.  
Ven quickly finished up breakfast, if he could get just a quick minute to himself he could grab something for Vanitas. He shuffled into the kitchen to put away his dishes. After practically throwing the plat into the sink he made his way to the pantry. The castle was made to house hundreds of people so the pantry was more like a vault. He snatched some fruits and a few granola bars. Stuffing them into his pockets he slipped back out of the pantry. Thankfully the kitchen was still empty. Ven smiled walking back out to the dining room. “Thank you.” he beamed as he walked towards the door. “What are you going to do today, Ven?” Terra asked him. “I’m probably just going to read a bit then train later today.” Aqua smiled, she was glad that everything was basically back to normal.  
Vanitas say amongst the plants, they comforted him. Ven quietly knocked before opening the door. He smiled at the dark glob that was sitting with his plants. “Hey Van, I brought you some things,” he said patting his pockets. Vanitas perked up and he crawled over to him. “Promise me to never do that again.” Vanitas tilted his head. “That?” he asked. “Yeah that,” Ven vaguely gestured towards him. “That crawling thing. I’ll teach you how to walk,” he explained as he pulled out the stash to display on the bed. Vanitas stood up to stare at the treasure. “W-” he tried to speak. He remembered a word, a few words actually. He just didn’t know how to string them together correctly. “W-What th-at ies?” Vanitas managed to ask. Ventus looked over at him in shock. “Van,” he grabbed onto his shoulders. “Vanitas you said a full sentence!” he gave the other an open mouth smile. “It was broken, but a full sentence!”  
Vanitas didn’t understand why Ven was so happy. “Well this is called food,” Ven pointed to the various foods and listed off their specific names. It was like teaching a kindergartener, but it was calming at the same time.


	3. Author's Note?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh

Sorry, this has been dead yalls. I swear I've been working on this. I might post a new chapter tonight, but it will be really really really short.   
If any of yall want this story to go into a specific direction, just comment it and I'll look around and head in that general direction.


End file.
